Draconic Lore
by K.D 279
Summary: A disbalance in every world is caused, and few of the characters from Soul Calibur II are kidnapped, one by one, by an evil unheard of and trasported to a world unheard of. Only the good sister may save them and send them back, but the locals say she'd di


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Nor anything pertaining to their separate storylines. My own character has her own weapons and comes from her own world, of which the characters of Soul Calibur II are shot into by some mishap with the very angry Soul Edge, now whole and ready to tear loose some limbs because it has no wielder. Sorry if this doesn't pertain to the original storyline, but there's some good descriptions of moves and such... well, to me. Have fun reading it, and excuse my obsession with Dragons in this story. Ciao.

Draconic Lore-The Two Sisters

(removed part of a book I am currently writing, so Kai' and her sister and everything else not pertaining to Soul Calibur II are MINE. trademarked.)

written by Draconic Mastermind

Discovery

Another day in the country; a field of grass with a desperate weeding problem, Hyrule castle off in the distance, randomly growing trees providing shade, and all around him were the Lost Woods. A warm breeze blew his hair about, but he didn't care. Ganondorf was gone, the princess was safe and strong enough(ish) to look out for herself. Everyone knew him, and everyone loved him for his actions and his personality. They knew him as the 'child who saved the world', as Princess Zelda had made up this feesible story about him casting off Ganondorf, who had been imprisoned and sent off into the netherworld, where he would stay forever unless summoned by someone more powerful than the seventh sage. That wasn't possible in Hyrule, at least not with Link being an adult now. Well, more of a young adult. Link oversaw most everything in Hyrule now, as he had heard of disturbances in the past few months about disappearing people in the Lost Woods or in the desert... and dragons. The last dragon had been defeated a long time ago, about seven years ago when he was using the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword, so there wasn't any possibility that dragons would still roam in Hyrule. The Lizard Men of the mountains were put in their place, so that ruled that possibility out. Link sighed. There was so much to think of! But so little time to just sit and forget all those responsibilities. He just wanted to relax under a giant tree and enjoy the little time of prosperity that he had earned for the whole kingdom.

'_Oh screw it._' The warrior thought bitterly as the King's Messenger rode a horse towards Link. The messenger, wearing a silky red tunic and poofy pants made for court, halted the fine brown horse just before hitting the shade of the tree, which faced north-west. He dismounted, leaving the horse to graze on the crisp green grass of Hyrule Field, and approached Link, who was still sitting against the tree. The messenger, who looked only a little older than Link, and with mushroom-cut hair, bowed politely. Link nodded, and waited for the message.

"King Toras wants to see you immediately, Sir Link." the boy's voice was fair, but disgruntling. Apparently the king sent him off in a real hurry, which was expected. The king has been in a sort of temper lately.

"Why?" Link replied simply. He slapped his left forearm, and flicked the crushed bug off his arm.

"He just wants to see you." the boy snapped, and turned back to mount his horse. Link groaned, and started to get up. He cleaned any apparent grass off his legs, and put on his boots and buckled on his sword to his shoulder strap. His shield was still at the castle, because he had gotten very good with his new sword. Link looked like a medieval version of a hero, with a light, chainmail shirt under his wool tunic, a pair of worn white pants that gave him a comfortable amount of room(they're no longer TIGHTS!) His boots were the same style of boots he had used when he was younger, but they were more roomy, and they were custom made by Malon. An undershirt, the same color of his pants, kept the chainmail from digging into his skin, and also hid his supposedly pale skin. Half-finger leather gauntlets that covered half of his forearms protected his hands, and a band with the sewn-on picture of the Triforce barely showed under the baggy short sleeves of the tunic covered a small part of his right upper arm. He wore no cap, since he'd lost it on a trek in the woods to track down a wild boar for the king's banquet. His cropped, golden hair was clearly seen, and it shined in the sun as soon as he stepped out from under the tree. Epona, who had been grazing off in the distance, looked up as soon as she heard a high-pitched whistle that sounded like Epona's Song. She galloped up to him happily, with grass still in her mouth. The saddle was plain, but two saddlebags were decorated with gold leaf and silver leaf, with intricate designs and the triforce on the center of each saddlebag. Link mounted Epona, and rode off toward the castle with the messenger, who seemed to scowl. Everyone who had a fine horse scowled at Link for his better horse. It was funny to see them squinch their faces when he rode into town again. He could only snicker endlessly inside his satisfied mind. Everyone has a mischevious side.

"Why aren't you dressed?" King Toras roared as Link entered the room, still wearing his regular outfit. The knight mumbled to himself about the king's new attitude. It was meaner.

"Perhaps he hadn't any clothes..." The princess, dressed in a fine, blue, silky dress with exquisite embroidery on it stepped forward to try and calm her father. Princess Zelda was known for the soothing touch, but now that wouldn't work on her father. He only shoved her aside, and stomped a few feet towards the unphased knight.

"Answer me!" the king growled. His breath was bad.

"I don't speak to tyrants." Link growled back. The king roared in impatience, and spun about, marching back up to his throne and stubbornly sitting back down on it. A small thud sounded throughout the great hall, as well as an agitated sigh. The king's robe, a standard red and gold for Hyrule, seemed to pile before his feet, which were paritally covered by fancy court shoes, and his legs were covered by very poofy pants. They were fancily embroidered, as well as his poofy, long-sleeved court tunic. He wore no gloves, but a funny-looking amulet hung about his neck. His short beard partially hid it, and above the beard were a set of small lips, beady blue eyes, a big nose, thick blonde eye brows, and curly blonde hair with a similarly colored crown with emeralds and rubies on it. The amulet glowed brightly, which disturbed Link greatly. That damned amulet was the cause of all this temperment. He used to be king.

"Get out of my sight." King Toras hissed, and glared at everyone in the court. Princess Zelda followed Link out of the court in a hurry, as her father seemed to have molested her in the past. She closed the doors before her father could stop her. After a loud thud, she walked with Link to the gardens, which were to their left. Link couldn't really stop looking at her long, blonde hair, which had curls at the bottom. They also had wierd little beads at the tips of them, which had caught his attention. He'd never seen anything like them. She noticed that he was looking at her hair.

"Father gave me these beads..."She started, "he told me to wear them..." Zelda started to sniff, like she had been abused or maimed. There were no bruises or whatsoever on her body though. Nothing on her pale, fair face. No black eyes amidst those bright blue eyes. No bent ears. No disheveled white teeth. Link guessed it to be emotional. They reached the empty gardens, and that's where Princess Zelda started to cry.

"Oh my..." the knight breathed, and wrapped his arm about her shoulders to comfort her. She buried her face into her hands, then buried her covered face into his chest. He whispered reassurances into her ear, sitting her down on one of the extravagantly carved stone benches. A blossom tree hung over them, shading them from the hot sun. They sat there, Zelda sobbing away and telling Link that her father had used her. That he had committed incest with her, and had whispered things that he'd never say to her nor his wife, who had died a year ago. Link listened intently as she told him of the things in her father's chambers. Chains, to hold her down. Swords with blood oozing from them on shelves. Blood in bottles. And pure white clothing.

"He wore the robes when he raped me!" she cried. Link felt absolute disgust and hatred growing rapidly in him. It was against law and religion to commit inbreeding. Especially in the Royal Family. Not only was that illegal, but worshipping those who would do one harm was a crime. Apparently, her father picked up a violent cultist religion, or so Link thought as he listened.

"He chained me to the corner, naked, while he recited incantations! It was horrible!" she sobbed harder, and Link hugged her tighter. "Help me Link! Yu're the only one who will believe me!" she hiccuped. He rocked her back and fourth, cooing to her and trying to ease her pain. It took awhile, but she finally slowed her cries down to a mere sniffle. Her face was tear-stricken, and her expression was lousy.

"I believe that the amulet is doing this to him..." the knight finally whispered. "Ever since he'd gotten that thing, he started to act bitter and more insane every day. People say it's because he lost your mother a year ago, but depression doesn't force one to use one's one child for cult practices." he reasoned. She listened, and sniffled.

"He wears that amulet while he sleeps as well, and during his sleep he whispers in a different language! I've watched him during one night because I wanted to confront him, but he was sleeping. I decided to leave, but I could hear him whispering something... It was horrible, Link. Just to see my father like that... It's going to get him killed..." she explained, sniffling. The princess looked like she was about to start sobbing again, so Link continued to hold her and rock her.

"Do you know who gave the amulet to him?" he asked after a few moments. She nodded.

"A girl who came to one of the dances met with him and seduced him. I couldn't see her face, but she wore pure white, like the ice and snow on mountains. Her hair was pure white too, and her ears were moveable." Zelda sniffed, "she didn't have any good aura on her at all. Not an ounce. She was evil... then she gav my father the amulet and disappeared. He wore it because she seduced him. and now this..." a small sob escaped her. Link thought for a few moments.

"Perhaps if we confronted your father together, we could make him take it off." He suggested. Zelda looked up at him, and nodded.

"That's a plan..." she said, and wiped the tears from her face, staining her white gloves. He stood her up, and made sure she could walk, then started to make way towards the court, back to the crazy king. They entered the court silently, and both could see the king mumbling to himself in a strange dialect. He looked darker than ever, and kept that look as he saw them. A wicked smile wrenched its way across his face, revealing broken teeth. That was not the king.

"Oh! How wonderful! Hello, Zelda!" he snarled, and rose from his seat. He started to walk towards her, hands at his sides, ready to snatch her. She stood high, which made him hesitant.

"Stay away from me you freak..." Princess Zelda said defiantly, which made the king stop in his tracks. Link stepped up beside her and glared at the king.

"Take the amulet off, imposter. We know about it." Link growled angrily. The king cackled in a voice unheard of in this kingdom. It sounded feminine and masculine at the same time.

"Oh, so the little ones found out about it, eh? Good!" the king's body ripped his clothes as they expanded. The skin turned dark, and his hair turned bright red. Ganondorf appeared before them, eyes glowing bright white and claws appearing on his hands. His teeth turned green, and canines appeared in his mouth. Ganon was back. Link drew his sword and readied himself for combat, but Ganon, with a flick of his hand, shoved him aside.

"What? How?" Zelda gasped, horrified. Ganon stomped up to her, and grabbed her. Zelda screamed as blood seeped down her arms; the claws dug into her shoulders. Guards immediately came to her aid, but they were strangled with a single look from Ganon. Link looked up, and pondered momentariously as to whether or not this was Ganondorf. It certainly looked like Ganon, but he had the power of a pure god. The knight rose and started running towards Ganondorf, who dropped the princess and brought his arm about to whack Link back again. Link rolled under, and thrust his sword into the dark king's chest. He howled, and backed away, with the sword still stuck in his chest. A slow, but rapidly growing laugh emitted from the impaled body. This was not Ganondorf.

"You think this will hurt me? I'm a god!" the demon laughed, and pulled out the sword with ease. It crumpled the weapon up into a small steel ball, much to Link's dislike. That sword was custom too...

"Who are you?" Zelda screamed, clutching her arms. They were bleeding profoundly.

"I am a God! Come see my creator!" the demon raved, then, with astounding speed, ran to pick her up. Link interfered. He jumped in front of Zelda just as the demon reached for her, knowing that she couldn't take more gashes without dying. The fake Ganon grabbed him, snarled, but then pondered while Link squirmed in a very tight grip. Blood started to run down his back and chest, as the claws punctured his back and chest rather than his arms. It laughed, and dashed around in circles, making Link dizzy. Finally, with a sudden stomp on the floor and a growl of something in a different dialect, he opened a portal and dashed through it, Link in hand.

"LINK!" The princess screamed, and desparately crawled towards the portal. That was all the knight saw of her after that, as she disappeared from view, and he blacked out. The princess tried to get to the portal, but it closed just as soon as Link had disappeared through it. She sobbed hysterically, crying out Link's name. Nurses rushed to her aid, trying to heal the wounds made by the demon look-alike of Ganon. other guards had rushed in, but it was too late. The Hero of Time had been kidnapped.


End file.
